The increase in availability of digital cameras, especially those in camera phones, has increased the number of pictures and video shots a person may have and need to manage. Pictures and video shots can be stored on a computer or in a web service after they have been recorded with a camera, or the camera or camera phone might have a large memory and the user may decide to store the digital content on the device. Regardless of place of storage, managing possibly thousands of pictures and keeping track of the best shots is challenging.
There is, therefore, a need for a solution that makes it easier to manage pictures and videos for an active user of a camera and to find data that are relevant to those pictures and videos.